The Dead Zone
by LiLMula01
Summary: This story is about a newly discovered virus called dioximon.New characters will come and go.This is my first story so please leave a review: This is still in progress but its still very good... Hope you people like it:D
1. Chapter 1

**The World's A Dead Zone**

**Chapter:1**

My name is Scar J. More. I work with the U.S. Army. Served it for about 2 1/2 years now and a lot of bull crap goes around here like a airplane spreading gas all over the U.S. Just today, I heard that my wife had died from a newly discovered virus called dioximon. On the news, they said that it spreads through non-bottled water and through raw meat that hasn't been frozen. They also said that the plants somehow had to do with the virus. The news said that maybe the possibility of cows and other animals eating grass or plants or drinking water from a river or being scratched and the air getting to the wound would be fully contaminated with dioximon. What happened to my wife was that she had eaten half frozen meat that contained the virus. But a day later, she had came back to life with bloodshot eyes that had a small pupil and she had bit the doctor right near the neck who was taking observations. A few minutes later, the doc was one of them and soon reports on the TV were saying that " Zombies" were coming to life and that we would not survive if we didn't have the right materials. Anyways, now the army's partly these things too! And I feel like I'm in a world that is believed to be made of "Zombies"!

As I sit on my bed in my cabin and try to realize what's going on, a faint blow to the door was heard. Then,another blow.

" Who is it," I replied.

Suddenly, a head came crashing through the window of the door and it didn't sound good. I quickly look at the door and grabbed my pistol.

" Who are you?!" I yelled.

The guy moaned and tried to run after me with it's messed up nails and bitten arm. I shot either 2 or 3 times and it didn't do a thing. So instead, I grabbed my knife and stabbed right in the neck. It stood there for a sec, then dropped to it's knees and fell. I stand there paralyzed and wondering what the h*** is going on. I grab my G36 and put the strap it had around me. I put my pistol in my leg pocket and grabbed a few grenades plus flash-bangs. I kept my knife in my hand just in case I needed it. I grabbed my small journal and put in my pocket. Then I slowly walked to the door and made sure nobody was coming or no zombies were coming and opened the door to some gruesome stuff. Stuff even nastier then in horror movies. A man being ripped apart with it's insides being devoured by the dead. Another guy is being bitten into the neck and his throat came right out. But so far, I rate the screaming the scariest. One guy with an army suit ,a small,grey goatee, and grey, flat, hair was shooting at the army of zombieswith a AK-47 and was attracting a lot of attention so I immediately took my G36 and started shooting at the zombies, trying to help him out. Then I yelled,

" Hey dude! Over here!"

He looked at me and said,

" Wait a sec! I'm just trying to finish them off!"

At that moment I saw one of the biggest zombies' ever. A zombie with a six-pack and buff arms. He was bitten on the leg with half of the hamstring gone and blood gushing out. He picked up the man I was trying to help and threw him towards me. Luckily, I dodged the man coming towards me and ran to the injured man.

" I'm gonna get you out of here, OK?" I said.

" Alright," he replied," but don't shoot the muscle zombie yet."

I picked up the soldier and put him on my shoulder. It's a good thing I work out, or else he would have slowed me down and we both be fresh meat. I ran to the radio tower and climbed up the ladder it had. I still had the helpless guy on my shoulder. I got into the tower and put the hurt man down. I immediately searched for a first-aid box and found one near these boxes full of computer stuff.

" Do you have any scratches from those zombies?" I asked.

" No but from being thrown, yes..." he replied.

" Ok then, I'll put these bandages on so you won't be infected."

I put the band-aid over the scratches and took a look out the tower's window. All I saw was an army of them coming for us. So I decided it was time for a grenade. I took a grenade from my pocket, pulled the handle, and threw it towards the middle of all the zombies. Luckily, the grenade blew up most of the zombies except for a little more and one, big, muscle, zombie thing. At that moment, I heard something climbing up the ladder. I went to go see what it was and it appeared to be another zombie. Plus on top of that, it brought friends. So I took my pistol and shot at its head. It finally fell after several shots. The zombie fell on the other zombies gradually coming up the ladder. I decided to barricade the ladder, talk to the man, and find out info on him. Maybe sleep a little and write in my journal.

" So... my name Scar,been in service for 2 and a half years. I'm 21.I have no children but my wife died due to this tragedy.... and your name is?" I asked.

" The name's Bam. Bam D. Fredson. Been in service for 17 years. I'm 40. I'm not married and have no children. That all that I can tell you now." he said.

" I'm gonna write in my journal Ok? You on the other hand should get some sleep." I requested.

" Alright then..." Bam replied and slowly went to sleep.

I started at the top of a new page, and let my brain and fingers do the work.

Dear Journal,

Today was one h*** of a day and I think this world has finally lost its freakin' mind! I mean with all the zombies walking around and people screaming, all them give me the chills. It's weird how I found someone with a gun actually trying to kill these zombie things. His name is Bam D. Fredson. He seems like an old man that knows how to shoot things. He also seems to be very lonely considering the fact that he's 40. But anyways, I think I can trust him and see what the future may hold. Plus on top of that, I might even take him in as my partner. So tommorow we'll go on a search for some food, supplies, and ammo for our guns. We'll probably have to leave this military base soon because of the zombies.

After I wrote in my journal, I grabbed some old clothes I found lying around and rolled them up into a ball. I then used the ball as a pillow and went to sleep with my pistol right next to me.

I woke up to loud moans near and from far away. Bam was fine, wiping off his AK, and was just chilling by this dusty radio.

" I found this near some old magazines and boxes. It may look old and rusty but I think this d*** thing will work. But anyways, how was your sleep?" Bam asked.

" Good but that moaning was unbearable all throughout the night! I couldn't sleep for 1 hour without having to hear ' Uhhhhhh' all night!" I replied slugishly.

" Well, you're gonna have to get used to it for now because it's pretty much everywhere and it won't stop. Now what are we gonna do today 'cause I wanted to know if we could mess around with this ol' radio and try to get a signal." Bam said.

" Maybe we could do that, then go search for more supplies, and maybe we will find more survivers. Most likely, survivers would be in a nonpopulated area." I said thoughtfully.

" Alright then, we'll do that. But we have to make sure that there's not many zombies around this tower." Bam said.

Bam and I then took our guns, grenades, ourselves and went to a small window and checked to see if there were any more zombies around our area. We found a few but it was enough to get us killed if we didn't watch our backs. We decided we had to make a plan and follow every word of it.

" This is what we're going to do... we're going to check if the coast is clear under us, then creap to a small corner, look for an army vehicle, ride around a bit, see if there is any gas stations, and make sure we can get as far as we can from this s*** hole and survive." I ordered.

" Sounds like a lot but I think I can manage." Bam replied.

" This may take a while but I think we can do it! Am I not right!?" I asked.

" Oh yah, I think we're just about bring them zombies back down to h***!" Bam shouted.

We started the radio up by plugging it in. The plug must have been made years ago because it was very dusty, really bent, and used up. At first, all we could here is just static but we heard something in the background and it sounded just like a voice calling for help.

" Did you just here that!?" I asked confused.

" Yah, what was it?" Bam asked back.

" It sounded like a voice. Maybe if we tune it better, it might work!" I replied.

We turned the dial and this time it worked even better.

" H-help! We need help! If there is anyone out there that lives next to Parkway Dr.,Florida, please help! My dad and mom are dead and all I have is my sister! So please, help!...."

After that, we heard nothing but moans in the morning sky. I smacked the radio a few times but still nothing. After many more tries, I still didn't get the d*** piece of crap to work. So instead, I decided it was time to go. First, I looked for anything I might need and found a first aid, some extra clothing, and more gun ammo. Bam found only food and water. Enough supplies to get us through a few days. We started to take the barricade off the end of the ladder and made sure we didn't forget anything before we made our way down the ladder. As we were climbing down the ladder, zombies were already trying to get us so I took my pistol out and started to shoot. Not the best thing I had in mind and besides that, the plan was definately going to be hard just by looking around. Even more zombies were coming now and what sucked the most was the fact that the muscle zombie was coming too. Immediatley, we tried to go even faster down the ladder while shooting the zombies. Thankfully it worked. We rushed to a corner and reloaded. We turned and saw an army vehicle about 10 yards away from us. Bam and I started towards the vehicle and were shooting zombies. Then all of a sudden, a call for help was heard not too far away from us and was heading our way.

" HELP!!!!" screamed the unknown woman.

" Don't worry, we'll help you!" Bam yelled.

We aimed towards the girl and yelled,

" Duck!"

We shot right through the zombies and after, the woman ran to us.

" Thank you guys. I really needed some help back there." she said.

She was wearing an army suit just like us but with little blood. Bam was looking at the zombies. It was random but reasonable. At this time we were still running and shooting on our way to the vehicle.

" My name is Julie Robin. I've worked here for about 1 and a 1/2 years but I'm still tough. I have no child and I'm divorced. Was married for about 3 years. I'm 37." the woman said.

" Alright... enough chit chat! Do you have a gun?" I asked.

" Yes... a MG42 and a Trench gun but both ran out of ammo." she replied.

" Here then take my pistol and start making sure the front's clear while we take the back and move towards the car." I ordered.

" Ok..." she said back.

We were still running for the car when suddenly, Bam tripped and fell.

" Bam!" Julie screamed.

Suddenly, my mind just went beserk, just all over the place. I was thinking " How'd she know his name," and " Has she met or loved him before," both at the same time. It was all confusing and I was just standing right there, looking at Julie help Bam up while shooting at zombies, wondering if Bam had lied to me.

" A little help Scar!" Bam yelled.

" Yah... right. Alright then..." I said.

I went over to Bam and Julie and helped out. I carried him over my shoulder again. This time I was accually running because the zombies were now also running, including the muscle zombie. This time I was covering the back and Julie was covering the front with Bam who was on my shoulder helpless. We finally made it to the car before the zombies got to us. But there was one last scream before we could start the car and it was Julie. A arm suddenly came crashing through the side window. It tried to grab Julie. But while that was happining, I set Bam down, grabbed my G36 and shot at the d*** thing. It dropped to the floor but we knew there was more to come. Julie kept trying to start up the car as fast as she could while I kept her covered. Nothing came, everything basically disappeared. But I was totally wrong when suddenly our car was lifted up into mid- air. It was so sudden that everybody screamed, including me. The car kept flipping over and over again. Julie was still trying to start the car and finally it worked right in time for us to make a perfect escape! I was so suprised! I was thinking in my head that she really is a strong woman. We were speeding like no other car could. But the only thing is that not only was the gate closed but hundreds of zombies with weapons were covering the gate! Now we were definately speeding, almost a 100 mph! Gaining more speed every second! At this second, I was thinking that we're going to die. But in just about one more second, we impacted a lot of zombies. The ones with the weapons hit the windshield the hardest and nearly cracked it. But even still, we got through the gate of the dead. I was so glad but there was something wrong, someone was on the car!

" Quick! Bam, grab your gun and shoot the f***ing thing!" Julie screamed.

" Alright!" Bam yelled.

Bam grabbed his AK- 47 and shot at the roof of the car but at that moment the roof suddenly poped off!

" Die d*****! Go back to h***!" Bam sceamed at the top of his lungs.

Just then, I noticed it was the muscle zombie so I started to shoot at it too. Then I started to notice that it wasn't dying or being damaged. Suddenly, I had a thought that if I have told Julie to stop the car, it would fall off and get hurt.

" Julie, stop the car!" I yelled.

" Why?!" she replied screaming.

" I gotta' plan! So just do it!" I yelled back.

" Alright!" she said.

Julie stopped the car and sent the muscle zombie flying in mid- air. The zombie landed and stayed there for a few seconds then started to get up.

" Step on the gas Julie!" I yelled.

Julie stepped on the gas and tightly gripped the wheel while speeding. The zombie moaned and sounded like it was getting real upset. We braced ourselves for a major impact as Julie carefully aimed at the muscle zombie. Just before we made impact, the zombie raised it's beefy arms and smashed them into the ground. Of course we sceamed. The whole road started to rise up. Our car was lifted and dropped to the ground on it's back. I started to climb out of it when out of the blue, I got picked up and thrown to the side of an army cabin. I noticed that it was the muscle zombie who threw me. But all of a sudden, I felt flimsy and the next thing I know, I was in the army car and Julie plus Bam were there. We were on a deserted road going nearly a hundred miles per hour. I knew we were obviously riding away from something. I turned and saw a huge mob of angry zombies running for us.

" Keep going!" I yelled.

I noticed that I had waken up from fainting. For some reason, I had no gun when I tried to grab it. Someone also was doing some work on me. I looked at my arm and saw that I now had a bionic arm!

" What the f*** is this!?" I yelled.

" Sorry Scar but your arm was fully broken and we had to do something... so I built you a bionic arm using supplies we grabbed from a cabin near where you fainted. Luckily, the place had a lot of metal. By the way, your bionic arm is connected to your right side of your chest and is connected to your heart. So if you look at your chest, you'll see a clear, half- cut, ball in the middle of your chest. Electricity runs through it so you can shoot or summon lightning instead of shooting bullets." Bam replied intelligently.

" So there is no shooting bullets anymore? Correct?" I said.

" Correct!" Bam said loudly.

" Well... then could I use my left arm for my G36?" I asked.

" Sure, if you want to." Bam replied.

We were all silent except for the zombies in the back of us. But then Bam and I had an idea. We each sat up to say what we thought of.

" I'll go first, what if we connected the G36 to your left arm?" Bam asked.

" That'd be fine... but anyways, what if I were to use my bionic arm to get the zombies off our a**?" I asked Bam.

" But we don't know what will happen if you do... and if you do use it, what could possibly happen to your body." Bam said back to me.

" It doesn't matter, we have to escape without trouble sniffin' around." I shouted.

" Alright then, but be careful and remember, the stronger the blast, the worst the aftermath." Bam said worriedly.

" I'll use a small blast then. Just enough to kill most or all of them." I said back.

I turned around, raised my bionic arm, and aimed at the zombies precisely. Suddenly, a big ball formed right in the middle of my palm and lightning struck out from it, knocking every zombie down with a full blast. I put my arm down and fell back in the seat. I was fainting...

_" Scar..." a voice had said._

_" Who's there? Where am I?" I yelled._

_" Your within yourself..." the voice replied._

_" How the h*** did I get inside myself?!" I shouted._

_" That blast... the fainting... no control over your new power, me..." the voice said certainly._

_" What the f*** are you talking about?" I yelled._

_" I'm the spirit that lurks now inside you Scar..." the voice said._

_" What do you mean?" I asked._

_" I'm the crystal ball you have attached to your chest and I contain maximum power. Together, you and I, shall protect our new friends and get rid of this virus made by Tankem D. Fredson called dioximon." the voice said surely._

_" How do you know this Tankem D. Fredson?" I asked._

_" Doesn't the last name sound familiar Scar? Doesn't it sound like your best friend's last name? Huh, Scar?" the voice said back._

_" Actually, it does... wait, but if it sounds like Bam's last name, then that must mean that it's one of Bam's relatives that's doing this..." I mumured._

_" That must mean that Bam hasn't told you how I was created..." the voice said._

_" Then how were you created?" I asked._

_" I was built in Tankem's lab and was stolen by Bam because he knew what my purpose was for."_

_" He probably built you to form this disaster, didn't he?" I asked._

_" Most definately. I was built to ' form a new type of race' as quoted by Tankem himself." the voice said._

_" Didn't he name you or something?" I asked confused._

_" Oh yes, he called me D-" the voice cut off._

_" What?" I asked._

I woke up covered in water and outside this 7 eleven station. I looked at Bam and Julie. Then back at Bam.

" One of your relatives made this crystal, didn't they?" I asked angrily.

" Well... yes bu-"

" Did you know that this crystal was made from one of them for a way to form a new race?!" I asked angrier this time.

" Yah, and that's why I stole it from Tankem, my brother. And that's why we're trying to get the other side of the crystal. If he were to connect both sides of it, there would be nothing but h*** in this world." Bam said sadly.

" Why didn't you mention that you had an evil brother?" I asked confused.

" I wanted to keep him out of my mind for all the previous things he has done in the past." Bam sadly said.

" Like what?" I asked.

Bam didn't answer. He turned around and looked up towards the sky.

" He killed our parents and said nothing to the police about it. All he did was blame it on me... Luckily, I managed to escape jail with something I made myself similar to yours Scar..." Bam said.

" What was that?" Julie asked.

" Two skin covered bionic arms. But the only difference is that my crystal is full. Plus, my crystal has very dark power in it. I don't use them much because they're extremely dangerous. My brother has the same power but this time, I think he's over done it. He only has half a crystal embeded with him. But anyways, I built these with a friend from my old school. I bet he still lives where he used to before." Bam confessed.

" Then we'd better make way there instead of worrying about finding survivors. I mean if a person needs help or something on our way there, we'll help them and then go back to what we have to do. Ok?" I said.

" Alright... but there's one more thing..." Bam said slowly.

" What might that be?" Julie asked.

" That friend is my cousin. He is a very good tech. I'm sure he can build us something worthy of our taste..." Bam said.

" Ok, then lets go after we gather some more supplies." Julie said.

As we were walking, the only thing I could think about was murdering that Tankem for all that he has done and for creating this virus called dioximon that killed my wife...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

" _Scar," the voice murmured," Wake up..."_

" _Wha- what am I doing here?" I asked confused._

" _Its me, the crystal..." the voice said._

" _Oh... you didn't tell me your name yet. I need to know your name and a little more info. Please, do tell me what this is all about." I asked nicely._

" _My name Demontor. This was all done just because Tankem thought his life was too much to handle so he could have his way and get revenge on Bam... What Bam did was very non-touching. He never loved his brother... When Tankem got a award for something, no one would be there to appreciate him. He was always sad because of this but all this time while in sorrow, he was planning revenge... for 35 years. Secretly, he's been in his lab just forming the ultimate weapons... me and his secondary weapon... Crysler..." Demontor confessed._

" _Do you mean that the other piece of you is in Tankem's hands right now?" I asked._

" _Indeed, yes..." Demontor said._

" _And this is why all this is happening! I'm gonna' get the rest of you and kill that son of a b****! I'm going to murder him! He killed my wife... and now she's dead..." I sadly said._

" _Scar... I forgot to tell you something..." Demontor said._

" _What is that?" I asked confused._

" _I can also see a little of your and only your future... but it requires a lot of stored energy..." Demontor said._

" _Can you tell me my future now?" I asked politely._

" _If I tell you now, you mustn't panic..." Demontor said worriedly._

" _I won't..." I replied even though I knew it wouldn't be that good but it will a little._

" _I will now look farther than I've ever done before..." Demontor said slowly._

" _Wait! I need to know how you got to do this first." I requested._

" _It was embedded in me... I had this power ever since I was just made and this is also what makes me able to talk with you..." Demontor said._

" _What else info can you give me?" I asked._

" _My spirit can also help you fight if you need me. I'll show you later what I mean if you are really ticked off and want to show off your true power..." Demontor replied._

" _Oh, I will... to get payback on Tankem..." I said._

" _Which brings me to my seeing of your future..." Demontor said concerned._

" _Like what Demontor?" I asked concerned too._

" _On the way of your journey, you will meet someone else... fall in love... and stick with each other for eternity..." Demontor replied hazily._

" _What do you mean I'll fall in love with another person?! I only have love for was my wife, Meg!" I yelled._

" _But this is your future. You can't change the future or the past... Not even I conquer the power to do that..." Demontor said._

" _Well what's her name? So I know just in case." I asked._

" _Even with these powers, I am not able to know what her name is. I can only tell you certain things and some I can't. Its weird but I think you can find those things out on your own... but for now until the next time you sleep, goodbye..."_

I woke up still in the car. I can hear lots of moaning in the distance so I know there's lots of zombies. I can see a town not to far away from here. But its dark outside and maybe I can be mistaken for just seeing zombies. But anyways, I'm still thinking about what Demontor said.

" _On your journey, you will meet someone else... fall in love... and stick with each other for eternity..."_

Just having the quote running through my head is driving me ballistic. I want to stop thinking about it, but I can't! Its all just messed up! I mean seriously, how can I give up my one true love for this girl I haven't even met! I don't know... I'm basically just p***** the f*** off... I never knew I could do that ever in my life. I just find it so irritating. I don't know... maybe its time to let her go and move on... I mean but its so sudden and I really don't know how to take this... Even though I'm thinking about this, I realized that Bam just fixed me up a machine gun arm. So that I'm thankful for but back to the subject again.

" You okay Scar?" Julie asked.

" Yeah, just thinking..."

I sat there just out into space thinking now about how Julie knew Bam... Its just so out there, you know. Something you wouldn't expect. Then it came to my mind that it would probably be better if I knew how they know each other.

" Julie, how do you know Bam?" I asked concerned.

" I am his w-"

" Zombies! Right ahead of us! Look!" Bam screamed.

We all looked at the great big mob of zombies in front of us. Immediately I knew I had to do something. I took my arm and shot my electricity but the thing is that I didn't know what was coming... zombies with... shields? The blast hit the zombies' shields and bounced back coming towards us. I thought fast, but didn't know what I doing, jumped on the hood of the car and some sort of electrical field just sprang out of my chest. The electric blow was sent back and created a somewhat- like explosion. It knocked out some of the competition but not all of it. So instead I got out of the car and ran towards the zombies while shooting and was hoping that maybe Demontor could help me with this.

" _I know Scar, I will help you win this battle right now." Demontor said faintly._

" What! Did you just speak to me Demontor?!" I asked.

" _Yes, Scar... Even in the real world I can speak to you faintly..." Demontor said._

" Cool... thank you for the help you will give me..." I said.

" _Your welcome... I do this for both me and you..." Demontor said back._

" Then lets go kick some a**!" I yelled.

I started towards the mob, pulled back my fist, and jumped high into the air. I smashed the ground and debris arose from it. So did the zombies but not by much. I took my machine gun arm, shot at them, and soon sparks of lightning were coming out while I was punching and kicking them kung fu style. I think I was starting to hit faster after a while though. It sure felt like I was hitting faster and harder at the same time. It was a weird feeling but I got the sense that Demontor was helping me then. When I got done, I noticed me sparking electricity everywhere all over myself. I felt like I had just completed a great thing. Defeating all those zombies were tough but not to much for me this time either. I looked at Julie and Bam and nodded as a sign for them to know that it is safe now to go. They looked at each other and nodded too. I jumped in the car and we were off again to the town.

" Now what were you to Bam again?" I asked again.

" I'm his wife..." she said.

" What!!! Bam! You said you had no wife!" I screamed heavily.

" I know but I didn't think you were going to find out... I basically knew this was going to happen... sorry for lying to you but I thought that it would harm our new found partnership..." Bam said dramatically.

" Well partners don't lie do they?!" I asked screaming.

" Well, sometimes they do for a person to treat them equally..." Bam said.

" He's got a point you know." Julie said.

" Maybe you're right... Maybe I am going a little to far with this... I'm sorry for this too..." I replied calmly.

" Its okay Scar but sometimes you got to man up, you know... Its not that hard... I mean I had to deal with my brother being a devil but I still gave most of the fact up..." Bam said.

" Your right Bam... I'll just let this go... but lie to me again..." I said.

" Alright, now we can start heading towards Bam's cousin's house." Julie said.

We went back to doing the same thing we were doing the whole ride through. Me sitting down, looking out towards the zombie infested town. Bam just thinking... I wonder what he was thinking about... Julie just driving. I found it weird that no one was talking after a while... then just to scare the s*** out of everyone, I just screamed... hahaha... I was cracking up after all the fraidy- cats jumped so high. I bet they s*** in their pants so badly that it looked like diarrhea. Anyways, we were coming in the city and for some reason, it was quiet. I was very puzzled as we were passing through the abandoned city. It looked as if nobody was actually there anymore... We stopped at this empty parking lot and found the reason why there were no zombies laying around... they were all surrounding a Walmart. Weird but I think I know the reason why they're there. I think its because there's people trapped in there. I don't mean literally trapped and there's no way out, I just mean they can't go anywhere because of all the mindless zombies. Besides, the Walmart does look like it holds up good so there really shouldn't be no worries unless they run out of supplies which could possibly happen. I just wonder how many people are in that large space. Then, a scream was heard and after that, lots of them... The screams told me to do something so I said out loud,

" Stop the car! I think it's time we go save some people!"

"But the entrance is filled with those things!" said Julie.

" I know... That's why we'll go around from the side. We'll park the car where the trucks usually drop packages off. Hopefully, the garage is open for us to go in. Besides, the zombies aren't smart enough to go around the side of the store..." I said inteligently.

" Okay... Hope this plan works..."

" It will as long as we drive slowly so the engine won't make noise." I replied certain.

We began to drive slow towards the side of Walmart being very cautious about what might be thrown at us. Luckily, in about five minutes of driving, we made it to an open garage on the right side of Walmart. No signs of zombies coming our way were found. I was absolute about the plan working and it did.

" Now was that hard, Julie?" I asked while we were pulling up.

" Stop being a f***tard, Scar..." she said back.

Bam got out the car while we parked in a safe spot.

" I think that maybe my cousin might be here... I figure because of all the big metal supplies, torches, and stuff. I also see a few cars here that look like they're in good condition. It looks like they have been working on some sort of project... Judging on how the pieces of the metal have been placed on the car, I would say this is the work of my cousin and some other people. And because of this inference, I am sure my brother is here." Bam said.

" And how do you know this for sure?" I asked.

" I've spent time in mechanics working on cars to make them more protective with my cousin when we were very young." Bam replied.

We all grabbed our guns out of the car and reloaded them. We were ready for action and I'm pretty sure we could handle anything that was coming for us at this moment. We walked towards the door and grabbed the handle and waited for everybody say they were ready. I clenched my gun hard and so did my commrads. I turned the handle and went in...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked into a hallway of nothing but the walls and the floor. So you could say the detail was very boring... I pointed my gun up anyways so I could check the hall that went 2 ways, left and right. I walked towards the left and told the others to do so too. It was a long narrow hallway that basically turned right to a closet. I stood there looking stupid... I mean, a closet? What could be in a closet? Some janitor crap? I didn't bother to look at it any longer so I turned around for a moment and heard something come back from the closet in return. I looked at Bam and Julie with a puzzled face for a sec and then turned around. I heard noises come from the closet constantly now and soon I was beginning to realize that there was something in the closet. Now I held my gun hard and had my finger ready on the trigger. Yes the gun was now embedded in my arm but I can still have it out. I forgot to mention that earlier but back on subject. Now I knew something was in the closet. I signaled for Bam and Julie to get ready. I nodded and turned the handle and saw the most vile thing ever known... This man was laying on the floor with this other girl and both were being eaten up. I saw about ten zombies on both of the people. They were taking the guts out and ripping it up. The zombies took out their brains and hearts and started to devour all internal organs. The smell was awful but I had to think fast because the second I aimed at them, they heard my gun and turned towards me like they were gonna' feed on me next.

" Shoot!" I yelled.

The zombies screamed and hissed at me while running towards me with their long, messed up, ugly nails and tried scratching at me. I shot mostly at the head and most died but one was smart enough to actually grab at my ankles and drag me down with it. All the zombies started to jump on me and try to eat me but my crystal glowed and released a electric shield on me so every zombie died. It was amazing... I felt like Demontor was trying to keep me alive so I can help him. It also felt like some how we were getting stronger together. I definitely was getting stronger thanks to Demontor. I got up and saw that both Bam and Julie had a shocked expression. They were surprised to see what had just happened. I was surprised too. I didn't expect Demontor to help me with my protection but he did and I'm glad.

" Thanks, Demontor..." I said gracefully.

" _Your welcome..." he said back._

I got up off of the floor and grabbed my gun. I was proud to be a part of Demontor. I felt as if an angel was helping me do this whole mission to basically save the world. It was nice having all these gadgets and stuff but we all know that in the end, something will happen...

I returned to my normal self and said, " Let's go..."

We had no time to waste so we were practically jogging down the long, tiring, hall that came to the back of the storage room. There we no signs of people except for a bottle of water. There were a lot of boxes though and much of the space in the storage room was taken up. But anyways, I walked towards the bottle and picked it up.

" This bottle is warm and is half full... It has to have been drunken not too long ago. That means that there are some people here..." I said.

" Then let's go farther into the store and see if we can find people." Bam said.

" Let's see," Julie said looking around, " maybe there is a way we could use to get into the store without having to attract any zombies..."

I looked at this vent right across from us.

" Hey guys! I found a vent we maybe able to fit through!"

" Really?!" said Julie.

" Yes, really..." I said sarcastically.

" Oh..." she said back.

We headed towards the vent, anxious to see what would happen next but we noticed something wrong... What could we use to pry it open? A screw-driver wouldn't work and so wouldn't a flat-head, so what? At that moment, I had an idea. The boxes in the storage room must have something that could help.

" Hey guys, let's check the boxes for something we could use to pry the vent open!" I said.

We looked urgently for we knew what could happen to those people in the store if we didn't. I found a lighter and immediately got an idea. Maybe I could use the lighter to burn a way through the vent but I would need some hairspray to help.

" Guys! I found a lighter!"

" So?" Julie said.

" So, find a hairspray can 'cause I got a plan..." I said back.

Bam and Julie looked quickly. Bam found hairspray in the back of a box and said, " Got it! Now what?"

" Give me the hairspray and give me that tape that's right by the bottle on the floor." I ordered.

" Okay." Bam said.

Bam grabbed both of the items and gave them to me.

" Now if I combine them," I said while putting the tape around the lighter and hairspray, " I should be able to melt the vent and cool it off with the water in that bottle so we can use the vents to get inside the store."

" Kay." Bam and Julie said in harmony.

Julie got the bottle ready, I set the lighter up, and fired at the vent. A big flame arose from the object I had created from two items. It worked! The flame had melted the metal and left nothing but molten, hot, metal. Julie used the last bit of water and splashed it onto the metal, cooling it down and making it like in a frozen-like stage. We started to climb in the vent with me first, then Julie, then Bam after and you already know what he was doing... Staring at Julie's butt! It was hysterically funny. I was cracking up even though I didn't see it. I just knew he was doing it and by now I knew Bam. I mean, how could you not? It's right there in his face and I bet he liked it. And just how you knew it was going to happen, he slapped her a**. Bleh! It was disgusting and gross. I mean that they're kinda' old and shouldn't be doing that stuff to each other, shouldn't they? Anyways, she slapped him in the face and said, " Remember, we're divorced!"

I stopped and thought for a second. Then I asked, " I thought you said you guys were married!"

" Well... We were going to get married."

I was straight up confused.

" Look... We're still divorced but we want to get back together again so...yeah..." Bam said.

" Oh..." I said still a little puzzled.

We continued straight in the vents which lead us into more ways to go through the vents. Luckily, we took the right way or else we'd be in the wrong side of the store. As we came to the end of the vents, I heard lots of yelling and screaming plus all the moaning from zombies. I also heard gun shots, which I thought would have attracted even more zombies. I climbed to the end of the vent and saw what was going on... A mob of zombies had came through the back of the store and somehow managed to get there through a simple doorway filled with some stuff to barricade it. The stuff didn't hold much support in this matter. It looked like they used simple stuff to barricade the doorway. No wonder why and how the zombies got in. But I noticed a big table that was there too. Probably Bam's cousin put that there... I started to wonder how smart Bam's cousin was. I bet he's pretty smart. Most likely he made the best of things ever made as well as Bam himself. Anyways, I looked down to a shelf we could jump on that was high enough so the zombies couldn't reach us.

" Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to drop on this shelf under us and get in a battle-like position so we can check and secure the area. 'Kay?" I said like a military officer.

" Affirmative!" Bam said.

" Alright!" Julie said.

I was the first one to drop down and Bam was the last. We were standing just like I told them we were going to do. I had a feeling that we were going to become best friends. All of us. Including new comers, even if I don't know them as well. We were going to become unstoppable. Anyways, we heard a moaning sound and looked around. I saw one zombie and quickly shot it. Bad decision. A mob of these things came out of nowhere and tried reaching us but couldn't so we started shooting them like crazy. More and more kept coming. We knew immediately that we couldn't stay there much longer judging by the way that the zombies were trying to knock us down. I looked to my right and saw more shelves.

" Guys! I'm going to try to jump towards that shelf towards my right, okay?" I said.

" I don't know about that, Scar... You have the risk of falling." said Julie concerned.

" I'll be fine..."

I jumped and made the biggest mistake yet...


End file.
